One Week
by such a dreamer
Summary: Based on BNL's 'One Week' used in the Digimon Movie. Taichi and Sora have a fight on Monday, take a look (on a day-by-day basis) as the week goes on. Read and review, please.


__

It's been one week since you looked at me,

Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry."

Five days since you laughed at me saying,

"Get that together come back and see me."

Three days since the living room,

I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you,

Yesterday you'd forgiven me,

But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry…

****

Monday: 7:48 PM, Yagami Taichi Residence…

"He doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Sora," Taichi growled at her. He stood facing her, his eyes narrowed. He never should have brought up the topic of Sora's current boyfriend, Yamato Ishida.

"How would you know?" She said harshly back, "I haven't seen you with a girl on your arm for awhile."

"Damn it, Sora, what is that supposed to mean?" He shouted, outraged at her.

"It means that you should stop being like this!" She yelled, tossing some of her copper hair out the way. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes shone.

"Like WHAT?" Taichi emphasized.

"Stop being so damn jealous! I don't want you to tell me what's wrong with the way that Yamato treats me! I want you to be my best friend again!" She yelled, a couple of tears making their way down the side of her face. "I'm with Yamato, and there isn't anything you can do to change it."

He stared at her for awhile, and she stared right back, before he gave in, "Fine."

"I'm leaving." She spat, grabbing her jacket.

"Fine," Taichi spat back, "I hope you're happy with Yamato – but when he does something wrong, don't come crying to me."

"You can rest assured that I won't."

"FINE!" He yelled, stalking down the hallway to his room, slamming the door.

"FINE!" She yelled, slamming the front door behind her.

- - - 

__

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink'

As I make you stop, think,

You'll think you're looking at Aqua-man,

I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss,

I like the sushi,

'Cause it's never touched a frying pan,

Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes,

Big like LeAnn Rimes,

Because I'm all about value…

- - - 

****

Tuesday: 9:30 AM, Sora's English Class…

She was still fired up at him. He should have never ever brought up the topic of Yamato, and he knew that. He knew that she was touchy about it. 

Sora had never been in a fight with Taichi before, her best friend since she was five years old. Since she was 17, and in high school now, that was a total 12 years. Well, she had been in a couple of fights with him; but just about stupid things like an argument about the best soccer teams.

"Ms. Takenouchi?" 

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately and answered her teacher, "Yes?" 

"Pay attention, this lesson will be on the test next Friday." 

"Yes, sir."

"Do you even know what the topic is, Ms. Takenouchi?" 

She looked around the classroom, seeking assistance from her peers. Her eyes landed on Taichi, who was trying to tame that ridiculous hair of his. Their eyes locked, yet then he tore his gaze away. She turned and faced the teacher helplessly, who was smirking at her. 

"No, sir." She said, her gaze downwards, as she could feel her face heat up.

"You'll have detention this afternoon, Ms. Takenouchi." 

"Yes, sir."

****

Tuesday: 217 PM, Taichi's Chemistry Class…

He should have never brought up Yamato. All he wanted was for her to see that Yamato was acting like an ass, and not giving her what she deserved.

He knew what she deserved, all because he loved her. He hated to see her upset about something stupid Yamato had done, like one time, when Yamato had come around to her house drunk, and gotten her grounded for three weeks. What an idiot, Taichi thought to himself. 

"Taichi?" Koushiro whispered at him, then poking him in the side.

"What?" Taichi whispered back.

"I think the teacher is looking at you."

He glanced upwards, and was met with a strict looking female, with a ruler in hand. 

"Enjoying yourself this lesson, Mr. Yagami?" 

Taichi gulped, as he tried to pull out his Chemistry Text, with as little attention as possible. "Yes, ma'am."

The teacher smirked at his text. "You'll be serving detention this afternoon, Mr. Yagami."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Oh well, he had been in trouble before, as well as been in detention before. He shrugged at Koushiro beside him, then grinned.

Then he remembered.

Sora had detention that afternoon too.

- - -

__

Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits,

You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through,

Gonna make a break and take a fake,

I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake,

I like vanilla; it's the finest of the flavors,

Gotta' see the show, cause then you'll know,

The vertigo is gonna grow,

Cause it's so dangerous,

You'll have to sign a waiver…

- - -

****

Wednesday: 7:43 PM, Takenouchi Sora residence...

She and Yamato sat on her couch, flipping through TV channels. Their feet were resting on the coffee table in front of them, and Yamato had his arm around her – yet she didn't lean in to him.

He asked her how she was, how her day was, how her mom was, and he was met with all one-word answers. Realizing something was wrong; he set his feet on the floor, and turned towards her.

"What's wrong?"

He was answered with nothing, except the different sounds on the channels as she flipped through.

"Sora?"

This time she answered. "Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"…Nothing…"

She was always hesitant to say anything about Taichi in front of him, because chances are he would get jealous. She turned to him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, slicking his blonde hair away from his face.

"Well, I don't know…I'm having some troubles with a friend."

His face darkened. "If Taichi did something, I'll kill him."

"No, no," She said, calming him down a bit. "I was the one that did something. I treated him really badly, and, well…I really miss him."

Yamato stood up, looked at her funny, and said nothing. He paused for a minute, as if to say something, but in the end, he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment without any farewell, leaving Sora alone on her couch with tears rolling down her face.

****

Wednesday: 11:52 PM, Yagami Taichi Residence…

He looked blankly at the ceiling, trying to get some sleep. He missed her, a lot. Usually at this time of night, they would be talking on the phone about meaningless things…

He took pride in the fact that Sora probably talked more with him than with Yamato. He was there for her when she needed him, and she was there for him too.

He turned in his restlessness, kicking off his duvet, and walked over to his window. He opened it a little bit, and sat on the windowsill. He should have been cold, sitting in just his boxers, but he was too upset to care. 

Taichi leaned his head against the window, and looked at a couple in the street light down below him. They kissed briefly, and then the girl ran into the opposite apartment building as his. He watched the boy walk away, with his hands in his pockets.

"Taichi, honey?" He heard his mother say through the door. "Are you alright? I don't hear you talking with Sora."

Taichi sighed. "I'm fine, mom. I'm just tired; that's all."

His mother was silent, and he heard her walk down the hallway towards Hikari's room.

Looking outside the window, again, he realized the boy was gone. He climbed into his bed, and finally drifted off to sleep.

- - - 

__

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?

Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad,

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral,

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will,

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve,

I have a history of taking off my shirt…

- - - 

****

Thursday: 11:34 AM, Sora's Lunch Period…

"What's the matter, Sora?" Mimi said, looking at her friend carefully. 

Sora shook her head. "Nothing, really."

"Something has to be the matter." Miyako said, pushing her lavender hair away from her face. "You're too quiet."

Sora sighed, and pushed her lunch tray in front of her. "I blew off Yamato yesterday."

The other two said nothing, but just looked at her funny. Finally Mimi spoke, "Why?"

"Because, I'm having a fight with Taichi, and I kind of mentioned it to him. I knew that he would get jealous, too."

"Oh." Mimi said simply.

Miyako, on the other hand, pushed her glasses further up on her nose, and asked, "What did you and Taichi fight about?"

Sora flushed. "Well, it's kind of an awkward story. He told me that Yamato doesn't treat me very well, and I kind of flipped out on him."

Again Mimi replied simply, "Hmm."

Then, all three of them resumed eating their lunches, Mimi and Miyako noticing that Sora's eyes drifted quite often to the opposite end of the cafeteria, where Taichi sat with Jyou and Koushiro.

"Are you sorry?" Her pink haired friend said, resting her elbows on the table.

"You have no idea." Sora said in desperation.

****

Thursday: 11:47, Taichi's Lunch Period…

Taichi tried to keep his eyes from wondering over to her. Any minute now, she would come over and say she was sorry, and then they would be best friends again. 

Jyou looked at him funny, as he wasn't eating any of his lunch. Usually he would have been done twenty minutes ago. 

The blue haired teenager followed Taichi's gaze to where Sora sat, and said easily, "Did you two have a fight?"

"Yep," Taichi said just as easily. "I kind of pissed her off – I mentioned Yamato."

"Oh…" Jyou said, as if that explained everything. 

"Yeah…I thought she would've said she was sorry by now, though."

"I though you said that you pissed her off?" Koushiro said, joining in their conversation.

"Yeah, but she blew up at me, too."

Taichi looked over at Sora, where she sat with Mimi and Miyako. Sora turned to look at him at that exact second and their eyes locked. She was sorry, Taichi realized, her eyes said it all. 

The bell rang, and Taichi lost her location.

- - -

__

It's been one week since you looked at me,

Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy."

Five days since you tackled me,

I've still got the rug burns on both my knees,

It's been three days since the afternoon,

You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon,

Yesterday you'd forgiven me,

And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry…

- - -

****

Friday: 9:24 PM, Ishida Yamato's Residence…

"I think we should split up."

The words stung at Yamato. This was the last thing he expected to hear from his girlfriend at the moment. He thought she had come over to apologize for being so secluded from him the other day.

"Yamato?" She said, fiddling with her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah…I heard you. You really think it's best?"

"Yeah, I do." She said softly, not daring to look up at him.

He only nodded his head, looking off into space.

"Yamato? I'm sorry." She said, touching him lightly on the shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"This has something to do with Taichi, doesn't it?"

She nodded.

****

Friday: 11:15, Video Arcade…

Taichi heard Daisuke win another round at pinball, and tried concentrating on his own game. 

Damn, was he ever sorry. He missed her, so much. If he didn't go and apologize to her, he wasn't sure if she would come apologizing to him. 

He gave one final jolt to the joystick of the machine, and groaned in frustration. Running a hand through his hair, he left the arcade, his jacket slung over one shoulder. 

Takeru, Daisuke, Koushiro and Ken watched him leave, with strange expressions on their faces.

"Man," Daisuke started, "He's taking this bad."

- - -

__

Chickity China the Chinese chicken,

You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'

Watchin' X-Files with no lights on,

We're 'dans la maison'

I hope the Smoking Man's in this one,

Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic,

Like Sting I'm tantric,

Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy…

- - -

Like Kurasawa I make mad films,

Okay, I don't make films,

But if I did they'd have a Samurai,

Gonna get a set a' better clubs,

Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs,

Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing,

Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon,

'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes,

That makes me think the wrong thing…

- - -

****

Saturday: 9:30 AM, Takenouchi Flower Shop…

She found herself thinking about him even more than often that day, wondering what he was doing, whom he was with, and where he was, most of all. He hadn't passed the shop any day this week, when usually he would have come to visit her for an hour or so when she was on shift.

She thought about calling him and telling him she was sorry, and that she had broken up with Yamato; just wanting to be near her big haired friend again.

"Sora, you've been at odds all week long." Mrs. Takenouchi said, snipping some carnations carefully. "I think you should take a break."

Her daughter nodded, and untied her apron. She made her way back to her apartment, unlocking the door, and kicking off her shoes. She went directly to her room and took out her box of pictures.

Taichi was in almost all of them. Her eyes blurred slightly, as she looked at how happy he made her.

She was sorry, and she loved him.

****

Saturday: 12:06 PM, Yagami Taichi's Residence…

He paced the living room, and made his rounds into the kitchen. How many times had he wanted to call her? Just to say he was sorry?

Okay. Tomorrow, he would call her, and tell her to meet him somewhere. 

- - -

__

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?

Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad

I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve

I have a history of losing my shirt…

It's been one week since you looked at me

- - -

__

Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry."

Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."

Three days since the living room

We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?

Yesterday you just smiled at me

Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry…

- - -

****

Sunday: 1:30, Outside of a Small Café…

Sora walked quickly to her destination. Taichi had called her yesterday, and asked to meet outside of the café they had so often used as their meeting place. She smoothed down her purple sweater, and pulled her fingers through her copper hair.

Taichi stood waiting for her, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a dark grey sweater over a blue turtleneck and jeans. He was nervous waiting for her, and was trying constantly to tame his hair.

"Taichi!" She called, finally catching sight of him. He turned towards her, and his heart leapt. She was beautiful. 

"Sora!" He called back. She was within his touch in a couple of seconds. 

"Taichi, I am so – "

"You have no idea how –"

They laughed, as the both said things at the same time. 

Taichi smiled. "I am so sorry. It was completely my fault, I know you don't like to talk about Yamato."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're too good to me, Taichi."

He grasped her hand, "So, we're both sorry then?"

She nodded, as she leaned up to hug him. "Yeah."

- - -

__

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry…

- - -

Disclaimer: Another Taiora…wow…this is becoming too much of a habit. I don't own any of the characters, or the song, which belongs to the 'Bare Naked Ladies'. Thanks for reading – please review.


End file.
